1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to basket wrapping materials and, more importantly, to decorative basket assemblies produced from wrapping materials having at least a portion of an adhesive and/or cohesive thereon, and methods of producing such decorative basket assemblies.
2. Background Art
Various methods of wrapping baskets have been provided over the years. None, however, have been provided which provide a sheet of material which simultaneously wraps a basket, provides a closure to the wrapping and provides a basket assembly having a decorative bow at the top of the wrapping.
There is a need for a basket wrapping material which simultaneously wraps a basket, provides a closure to the wrapping, and also provides a decorative basket assembly having a decorative bow, formed from the sheet of material. The present invention provides a basket wrapping material which forms a bow in a wrapping wrapped about a basket to provide a decorative basket assembly. The present basket wrapping material is a sheet of material having an upper surface, a lower surface, and an outer periphery. The sheet of material is constructed of a flexible material. The sheet of material has a plurality of bonding materials disposed on at least one surface. The plurality of bonding materials are utilized to form both a bow and a closure in the sheet of material, when the sheet of material is wrapped about an outer periphery of a basket. When wrapped about a basket, the outer periphery of the sheet of material extends above the basket, thereby forming a wrapping. When one of the plurality of bonding materials is connected to another of the plurality of bonding materials adjacent thereto, an open loop in the outer periphery of the sheet of material is created. Both a bow and a closure in the sheet of material are formed when each of the plurality of adjacent bonding materials is connected together, creating a plurality of open loops in the outer periphery of the sheet of material. The plurality of open loops form both a bow above the wrapping and a closure of the sheet of material about the basket.
The basket wrapping material may be made from polymeric film, fabric, cloth, fiber, paper, burlap, cellulose, foil or combinations thereof. The basket wrapping material may be formed from a sheet of material having a thickness in a range of about 0.2 mil to about 10 mils. The basket wrapping material may also be formed from a sheet of material having a thickness in a range of about 0.5 mil to about 3.5 mils. The basket wrapping material may have a bonding material which comprises a plurality of adhesive spots which extend about the outer periphery of the sheet of material. The basket wrapping material may, alternatively, have a bonding material which comprises a plurality of cohesive spots which extend about the outer periphery of the sheet of material. The basket wrapping material is a sheet of material which may further comprise a bag, or, alternatively, a sleeve.